


Proof of Concept: Prototype Zoids Story

by HazardLord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Destruction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: Using Overwatch for a basis for character design and personality, this is a short story to see if there is merit in doing a Zoids based story. Overall, I'd say  the experiment is a success! Not my best work, but enough to tell me to keep going!





	Proof of Concept: Prototype Zoids Story

The sun began to set over the expansive desert landscape, Lena frowning from the cockpit of her Storm Sworder as she once again ran a scan for any sign of Ray. It had been two weeks since he had disappeared, his last known sighting being from the Sands of Rust. The others had insisted that he was either dead or elsewhere, but she had managed to petition one final search in that horrid wasteland to try and find any clue as to what really happened.

“Come on Luv, dont do this to me..not after everything else..”

Halfway through the search, the pterosaur's scanners detected movement towards the northwest, a group of twelve small-class Zoids all advancing towards her location. With a grimace, Captain Oxton deactivated the scanners and gripped the controls of her Zoid, kicking the aerial craft into a rapid ascent, spiraling towards higher altitudes in order to avoid detection. 

“No good to anyone if i get caught here.”

Yet no matter how high they rose, the blips continued to approach, their pace accelerating. Lena chanced a look out her cockpit and swore, taking note of the wave of aerial units, Redlers, on her tail. Normally they wouldn’t pose much of a threat, but in the numbers behind her, and sporting what appeared to be Interceptor-class missile pods on either fore-leg, turning the nuisances into genuine threats for even the most advanced pilots.

“Well ol’ girl, let’s you and me cut them down a few pegs!”

Lena hit the cutoff switches and let the ivory zoid plummet to the mass of smaller flyers, as if she was surrendering herself to their hands and ultimately, oblivion. The mass continued to advance, making it obvious they were remote units, not smart enough for more than basic evasive skills, but relentlessly aggressive, using swarm tactics to overwhelm anything short of a Whale King. She smirked, counting down in her head as she plummeted, meter after meter.

“Go!”

Igniting the Storm Sworder’s boosters, Captain Oxton felt herself pushed back as the pterosaur sped down at the swarm, it’s energy blade extending and pulsing with energy. A human pilot could have seen the maneuver and compensated, but drones like this weren’t programmed to differentiate surrender and a tactic that resembled the technique of fishing birds. The trio of swords began to carve through Redlers, cleaving through them like a hot knife through butter. Lena passed through the swarm and cheered as the majority fell to the ground, scattered through the canyon. However, her elation quickly turned to fear when her own tactics came into question.

Below, three Dibison painted in desert camouflage were seen pointing their seventeen shot cannons at her, each barrel wreathed in an amber glow. While drones weren’t programmed to deal with a plummet like that, humans could position themselves under and fire before the acceleration compensators had a chance to kick in and allow her to escape back into the sky, and the canyon limited the agility of the Storm Sworder even further. In short, a perfect trap.

“Well that tears it!”

She jammed a thumb into the side panel, attempting to bring up the Energy Shield that had been installed weeks prior, much to her sworder’s dismay due to the extra weight. A familiar dome of fluctuating color appeared in front of the Zoid, only for the pterosaur to be bathed in a shower of orange fire from the Dibison unit. Lena grit her teeth, her visuals showing only the inferno outside, her control systems flashing warnings as system after system began to fail. Propulsion, life support, weapon systems, even as the firestorm died, she was dead in the air, her Zoid falling with a ground shattering crash into the canyon. Yet, the shield did it’s job, she was alive, albeit barely.

“Can anyone hear me? This is Captain Oxton calling anyone near the Sea of Rust! My Storm Sworder has been compromised and I am taking fire, can anyone respond?”

Her voice was met by mind-numbing static, signifying either communications were knocked out or that she was being jammed, the trio of bull-type Zoids approaching slowly, each of their back-mounted guns repositioning to point directly at her fallen zoid. Above, the Redlers had turned to bare down on her, missile pods primed to fire.

“Well, at least it’ll be quick…”

She closed her eyes, waiting for the telltale sound of a shell being fired that would signal her end. That’s when she heard it. A feral, blood curdling roar from further in the canyon. The central Dibison advanced to investigate, walking at a cautious trot before a drill burst through the head of the bull, the shear centrifugal force flinging the body parts throughout the area. The other bovine zoids turned at once and began to charge, horns moved to gore the assailant. As they approached, the drill ceased spinning, splitting into three long claws connected to an extension arm. At the base of that arm was a large-class tyrannosaurid Zoid, vaguely resembling a Geno-series yet, sleaker. Lena’s eyes widened as another drill opposite the first swung around to shove one of the bovine assailants away, the dark colored theropod opening it’s mouth and catching one of the horns of the last Diboson, turning sharply to hurl it into the remnant of the Redler armada. Then, the beast planted it’s legs and straightened into a familiar posture, tail vents propping open and it’s mouth opening with a gun barrel extending. 

“A Charged Particle Gun…”

Lena scrambled to get her Storm Sworder activated, trying to get communications back up. No sooner had the cockpit began to light up had the burst of super-charged energy particles been unleashed, the violet beam of light piercing the falling Dibison, the following shockwave shattering and scattering the Redlers and breaking apart the molten husk of the bull that had been speared. Then, the destruction above ended, and the tyrannosaurid began to release clouts of steam as it’s body cooled from the cannon’s fury, seemingly unaware of the second bison, now risen and aiming it’s still functional back cannons at it. 

“Look ou-”

Her words were caught in her throat. One minute, Captain Oxton saw the threat to the apparent stranger who came to her aid, the next she saw one of the drills pivot out and fire, a line of blue extending from the base and piercing the bovine from cockpit to core. She watched the attacker fall to the ground, leaving the dark tyrannosaur at the end of the canyon, it’s optics flashing with intent.

“-come again, Captain do you read me!?”

Lena pulled up at her radio and sighed.

“Yes command, this is Lena!”

“Oh thank Eve! Where the hell are you?”

“Sea of Rust. I was attacked by a squadron of drone Redlers and three Dibison of undisclosed affiliation. My Storm Sworder has received severe damage and I am stranded.”

“A team will be sent shortly. Lena..how are you alive? A team like that should have-”

The speaker was cut off as another transmission cut in, a coded signal coming from the theropod along with it’s identification as ‘Berserk Fuhrer’.

“Hello Lena…”

She felt her heart jump into her throat. Torn, ravaged, and pained as the voice was, it was one she’d recognize anywhere.

“Ray’nar!?”

~Fin


End file.
